Speachless
by penguibunny
Summary: Skye gets captured by Hydra. She is tortured so much, her vocal cords are damaged. She can never speak again. Now the only thing familiar in this Hydra base wants to help her. The only problem is, it's Grant Ward. 30th chapter is up!
1. Chapter 1

**Something Familiar**

 **I do not own Agents of Shield.**

Ever since they had brought her here, they had done nothing but experiment on her and torture her. How long had it been? Skye had lost track. A week, she decided, maybe two, but no more than that. The only way to tell the time was that they tortured her everyday. This was the 14th time. Either it had been 14 days or they tortured her more than once a day. How could she have let herself be captured? Skye hadn't even realized they were there until it was too late. Hadn't May taught her better than that? The worst thing about this place wasn't the torture or the horrible food, it was the lack of anything familiar to her. If only there was one thing about this place that she recognized, then it would make this place more endurable. They were taking her back to her back to her cell for the fourteenth time when she saw him. The only familiar thing in this place: Grant Ward.

 **Sorry for the short chapter. Please review!**


	2. Promises

Ward's POV

He couldn't believe she was here. Nobody had told him that the former love of his life had been captured. Ward starred in horror at Skye's small, pale, thin body, her tangled hair, but most of all, her face, devoid of all hope. He couldn't bear to see her like that. As soon as Skye saw him, her face brightened. She ran to him and put her arms around him and started sobbing. "What did they do you?", Ward asked. When he got no answer, he asked the guard, "What is she doing here?" "We captured her two weeks ago," the guard replied, "We have been experimenting on her." "Why didn't anybody tell me this?!", Ward half-shouted. The guard answered nervously, "Because we knew that if you knew we were doing this, you would make us stop." Ward did shout this time. "Of course I would make you stop. I won't ever let you harm her ever again!" With that, he took Skye, still in arms, to his room. "Did they hurt you Skye?", Ward asked her when they got to his room. She nodded. "Those jackbutts!", Ward exclaimed. **A/N: Jackbutt is a term we use in our house because we are not allowed to swear.**

"I'll make sure that those creeps never hurt you again, I promise.", Ward said. Skye smiled. "Why aren't you saying anything?", he asked. Skye smiled sadly and went to get a piece of paper and a pencil. They damaged my vocal cords. She wrote. They told me that I will never speak again. Ward couldn't believe it. He was never going to hear her voice again. "That's O.K. Everything is going to be O.K. I promise you.", he told her, putting his arms around her. "I promise." Skye smiled and Ward felt guilty because he knew that she had believed him. Truthfully, he wasn't entirely sure that everything was going to be O.K. He certainly hoped it would. He didn't want to break yet another promise to Skye.

 **Hope you enjoyed this! More on the way.**


	3. Thoughts

Skye POV

As Skye lay in Ward's big, strong arms, she wondered if this was a trap. It would be perfect, torture her for two weeks, bring in her ex-crush and she would tell him everything. She wasn't so sure about this though. Ward's expression when he had saw her looked genuine. Then again, he had fooled the whole team into thinking he was a loyal agent of Shield. Which brought up a whole other problem. Even if this wasn't a trap, could she ever look him in the eye again? Could she ever forgive him? Ward interrupted her thoughts by saying, "Are you hungry?" Skye nodded vigorously. She was starving. They had barely given her anything to eat and what they had given her was almost too horrible to eat. "Then let's eat!", Ward said. "I'll be right back with some food. Skye decided that she would wait a little before deciding if she would forgive him or not. She would definitely watch what she said or wrote around him. She might forgive him, but she still didn't trust him. Ward came back with the food and Skye decided she could think about these things after she ate.


	4. Forgivness

Skye POV

The food was delicious. Beef sandwiches and potato chips. Nothing had tasted this good since before Skye was captured. To top it all off, there was cake at the end! Chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. Ward remembered her fondness of chocolate! That alone was reason to both forgive him and suspect him. She got out a pencil and paper and wrote a message to Ward. _That was delicious. Thank you._ "You are very welcome.", Ward said. "Do you want to take a tour of the base?" Skye shook her head and wrote: _No thank you. I'm tired._ "O.K." Ward replied. "I'll let you sleep." _Wait!_ Skye wrote. _Can you get me a laptop?_ "Sure." Ward answered. "I'll be right back." And he left the room leaving Skye alone with her thoughts. _He's being so nice._ She thought. _How can he be part of a plan?_ By now Skye was sure that Ward had not known that she was here. _He couldn't have faked that look of horror when he saw me._ That still left the part about forgiving him. Could she forgive him? And if so, when? Today, tomorrow, a month from now? Speaking of which, when was she getting out of here? Would she be here for life or only be here a few days more? Skye wished she had the answers. She decided to ask Ward when he came back. Not Ward, _Grant._ She would call him Grant once she had forgiven him.


	5. Revenge

Ward POV

Ward knew Skye well enough that although she did want a laptop, she also wanted him out of the room. She could have just said so, but Ward knew why she didn't. Skye wanted to see if she could trust him and forgive him. She needed some time to think. Ward understood that. He had hurt her, her friends, her family. It would take a while to forgive him, if she ever did. He certainly hoped that she would. Maybe Skye thought it was a trap. Torture her for two weeks then have ex-friend come save her. That sounded like a good plan. But that had never happened. Ward hadn't known that Skye was there. If he had known, he would have made sure that they let her go. Skye had been starving. She ate like a savage person. Ward would make sure that whoever had done that to Skye would pay. He missed hearing her voice, her laugh. She would never laugh again thanks to whoever did this to her. He would definitely make them pay for stealing her laughter and her beautiful voice. He would ask that guard that he had seen with Skye who he got his orders from. When he found out, he would kill the person. _Skye wouldn't like that._ A little voice in Ward's head said. _Fine,_ he thought, _I won't kill him, I'll just make him wish he were dead._ As if that was any better. He decided not to tell Skye about this. She already saw him as a killer. He didn't need to add to the list of reasons to forgive him. The list was long enough already. He got a laptop and headed back to his room. He opened the door and found Skye, fast asleep on his bed. She must have been tired, as Ward had only been gone a few minutes. So Ward quietly left the room, setting the laptop on the chair, plotting revenge on whoever did this to her.

Skye POV

When Skye woke up, she was all alone. She looked around, but Ward was no where to be seen. She saw the laptop on the chair and realized that Ward had left her to sleep. How sweet! Now she could type messages to him instead of writing them down. She hoped that Ward would return soon. It was too quiet in there. Skye wished she could break the silence by taking or singing or laughing, but she couldn't. Did someone damage her vocal cords on purpose? If so, why? Why would someone purposely take away her main way of communication? Maybe it was revenge. Revenge for what? Skye had hurt a lot of Hydra agents. Maybe one of them was taking revenge on her. It was possible, but if she had hurt them, wouldn't they torture her to death instead of taking out her vocal cords? She decided to forget about that for now and started typing a message to Ward.

 **Spoiler Alert: We have already met the person who tortured her in season** **1.**


	6. Doors

Skye POV

After Skye finished her letter, she printed it out and left it on the bed. Then she took the laptop and some food that Ward hadn't ate and walked out the door. She knew how to get out in the most discreet way possible, the basement hallway. They always took her down there when she was being tortured because no one was there. Skye headed down there unnoticed, but as she was about to exit the building, a scream stopped her. The scream wasn't directed to her, but it was the pitch of the voice that stopped her in her tracks. It was a little girl screaming. They were torturing a little girl! Skye was about storm in there and take the girl with her, when the screams stopped, replaced by groans of "Skye! Skye!" Skye stopped in her tracks again. How could this child know her name? She didn't know any little kids, did she? The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it. Skye had placed her hand on the handle of the door when she thought, _What if this is a trap?_ She didn't care. Skye opened the door. When she walked in, nobody was there except for a man and a little girl. "Skye!", the girl exclaimed when she saw her. The man turned around and was met by a stick in the face. He fell on the floor unconscious. Skye had taken a pencil and a notepad with her, so she wrote, _How do you know my name?_ The girl smiled and said, "Because you are my big sister!" Skye stared at her in disbelief, then passed out.

 **Sorry for the short chapter again, but I hope you liked it. Who is Skye's sister anyway? Please put your ideas in reviews.**


	7. Revelations

Ward POV

Ward had just asked (read threatened) Skye's guard to tell him whose orders he was following. The guard hadn't known. He just knew that it was from a higher authority and another guard named Thompson had told him to do it. Infuriated, Ward walked to where the guards had their breaks. On the way, he heard someone screaming. _Skye._ He thought. Ward rushed toward the room where the screaming was coming from. When he reached the door, it was open. The screams had stopped. Ward cautiously went in the room. He saw Skye lying on the floor unconscious. "Skye! Skye, pinch me if you can hear me.", Ward exclaimed. She pinched him. _Hard._ "Ouch!", Ward exclaimed. Skye smiled and he heard a laugh. It wasn't Skye's laugh. It was higher. He turned around. Standing behind him, was a little girl. "What are you doing here?", Ward asked. "Who are you?" The girl smiled and said, "I am Violet Lydon, Skye's sister." "Skye doesn't have any siblings." "Yes she does: me." When Ward looked at the girl, Violet, he saw a resemblance. The name Lydon sounded familiar as well. He just couldn't place it. "How is that possible?", Ward asked. "Because," a voice said. "I am her father." They turned around to find the guard, now awake, standing over them. It was Miles Lydon.

Skye POV

Skye looked in horror at her ex-boyfriend. He'd changed. His hair was longer and he was thinner. She should have recognized him when she'd knocked him out, but she was so excited about finding a little girl, that she hadn't paid attention. Skye recoiled as a horrible memory hit her smack in the face. Miles was one of the people who had operated on her. He was the one who "accidentally" damaged her vocal cords. She shuddered as Miles stood over her. "I meant to have you hear Violet.", Miles was saying, but Skye didn't really hear him. She was passing out in Ward's arms. "Just as I arranged for Ward to be coming down the corridor the exact time you were being put back into your cell." His voice grew dimmer. "I needed you to find two people even remotely familiar… before taking them away. That's all Skye heard before passing out.

 **Sorry for not updating. I am taking summer school, so I had a lot of homework. Just so you know, there will be more AOS characters in later chapters. I'm just not sure how late.**


	8. Home

Skye POV

When Skye woke up, she was in her bedroom with Ward and the little girl. She was confused. _What happened?_ She wrote on her notepad. "You're awake!" Ward exclaimed. "After you passed out, I knocked Miles out and placed him in a holding cell. I'm not sure what to do with her." He gestured at Violet who was happily playing with a stuffed dog. "From what she told me, she was tortured by her father and forced to scream just as you passed by. Where were you going anyway?"

Skye gulped. She found her laptop and typed _I was trying to escape._ Ward looked at her sadly. "I thought so." he said. Skye could hear the sorrow in his voice. She typed _I want to go home._ To her surprise, he said, "I'll send you back in a few hours if you want." She couldn't believe it. Ward was letting her go? It had to be a trap. Why would he let her go? _Really?_ Skye typed. _Along with Violet?_ Ward nodded sadly. "Pack your things. You leave at six."

Ward had given her a bunch of new clothes, books, and even a new laptop. She'd checked to make sure there weren't any viruses on the computer. There weren't and it was a great computer. He's given Violet a bunch of toys and a coloring book. She had finished packing hours ago. She was startled when the door opened and Ward stepped in. "You ready to go?" he asked. "Violet's already on the plane." Skye nodded. She went with him to the plane. They quickly left and were at Shield in just a few hours. Neither of them communicated at all during the flight.

Violet, however, was a different story. She wouldn't stop talking. "I've never been in a plane before." "This is fun!" "Are we there yet?" As soon as they got there, Ward dropped them off and left, but not before giving Skye an extremely passionate kiss. "Goodbye, Skye." he said and left.

Skye and Violet walked into the base. They immediately saw them on the cameras and rushed to meet her. Jemma ran and enveloped Skye with a hug. "You're alive!" she screamed. "Sorry." Coulson ran and gave her the biggest hug in the world. "Skye!", he exclaimed. "You're alright!" May hugged her, then Fitz, then Mac, then Bobbie,then Hunter. "Hi!" Violet said. They looked down at her. They were so excited that Skye was back, they hadn't noticed the little girl standing there.

"I'm Violet Lydon." she said. "I'm Skye's sister." Everyone looked at Skye. She nodded. Jemma picked Violet up. "Aren't you the cutest thing!" "What's your name?" Violet asked. "I'm Jemma." She proceeded to introduce everyone. When she was done, Coulson asked, "How can you have a sister?" Skye shrugged. She had no idea.

Coulson was concerned. "Why aren't you saying anything?" Violet answered, "Skye's vocal cords were hurt and she can't talk." Everyone was shocked. Immediately, they brought her to the lab to run some tests. It was confirmed that Skye's vocal cords were damaged, but it might be possible for her to speak again. It would take a while, but Skye was elated. She might be able to speak again!

They'd gotten her a pen and paper and she was telling them what had happened. "Ward brought you home?" Coulson asked. Skye nodded. She wrote _Because I wanted him to._ Everyone looked at her in surprise. All of a sudden Skye felt like she was going to faint. They sat her down and Jemma told them that she needed rest. Rest she could do.

They showed her to her room. It was exactly the same as it had been before. Violet was in the room next door. Her own bed! It had been so long! She fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow.


	9. Nightmare

Skye POV

When Skye woke up, Violet was asleep next to her. She was hugging a stuffed bear. Skye got up, trying carefully not to wake the child. She took a long, warm, shower. She hadn't had a shower for so long. It felt wonderful! After she'd gotten out of the shower, dried off, and gotten dressed, she heard Violet scream.

Skye rushed to her side. Violet was sobbing. "Don't hurt me!", she cried. "I won't be bad anymore! I promise!" Skye shook her awake. Violet sat up, still sobbing. Skye hugged her, rubbing her back. Since she couldn't speak, she tapped her hand to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star.

After a few minutes, Violet had stopped crying. Skye looked in her in the eye and asked a silent question. _What happened?_ Violet understood and said, "I had a nightmare that my daddy was hurting me again." Skye stared at her in shock. Miles would hurt his own daughter? He was basically harmless when she'd met him before. What changed?

Skye got out a pad of paper and pen. _Why are you in my room?_ she wrote. "I couldn't fall asleep." her sister said. "I like to be near people. It makes me feel safe." She smiled. Skye wrote, _Do you want to move into my room?_ Violet's face lit up. "Can I?" she asked in an awed voice. Skye nodded. Violet ran to get her things.

While Skye was waiting for the girl to get back, Jemma came in. "Did you sleep well?" she asked. Skye nodded. Jemma smiled and said, "Coulson wants to see you." Skye grabbed her pen and paper and went to Coulson's office. She left a note telling Violet where she was.

As she entered Coulson's office, Skye knew that something was wrong. Both Coulson and May were there waiting for her. "How are you doing?" Coulson asked. Skye wrote, _I'm doing fine._ "We're going to have ask you a few questions." May told her. She nodded. They asked her some questions. She answered to the best of her ability. Coulson asked her, "Violet Lydon. Where do I know that name? Lydon?" Skye wrote, _Miles Lydon. My ex-boyfriend. He's her father._

They stared at her in disbelief. " _He's_ her father?" May asked in astonishment. Skye nodded and wrote, _He purposely damaged my vocal cords and hurt his own daughter._ Coulson's mouth hung open in amazement and asked, "He was harmless when I met him. What happened?" Skye shrugged. She had no idea.

Ward POV

As Ward flew the plane back to the Hydra base, he wished that he had kept Skye with him. It was too late now. After being reunited with her for a just a little while, he realized that he was still in love with her. He didn't care that she didn't have her voice anymore.

It was easy to communicate with pen and paper. The only thing he would miss about her voice was her laugh. The loveliest laugh in the world. Or her singing. She could out sing Taylor Swift in his opinion.

All of a sudden, a flash of lightning brought him back to the real world. A storm started. Ward tried to go over the storm or around it, but he was unsuccessful. He got caught in the storm. As the wind picked up speed, it blew the plane down. As the plane plummeted toward the ground, Ward's last thought before crashing was, _I'm sorry Skye._ The plane hit the ground and everything went black.

 _ **Sorry for the cliff hanger. I will update when somebody reviews this story. Please review!**_


	10. Recovery

Ward POV

When Ward woke up, he was in a hospital bed. His head was in a bandage and his leg was in a cast. A pretty young woman in a nurse's uniform entered his room. "Oh!" she exclaimed in surprise. "Good morning! I'll be right back." She left and a few minutes later, a young man in a doctor's outfit came in.

"Good morning!" he said. "Do you remember what happened?" "Yes," Ward said slowly, "I was flying and a storm came in. I crashed." The doctor nodded. "Can you tell me your name?" Ward thought a minute. "George." he said, "George Watson." "Good." the doctor said smiling.

"So, George." he continued, "You have a minor concussion and a broken leg. You're a very lucky man. Was there someone else on the plane?" Ward shook his head. The doctor stared at him. "You sure? A stuffed animal was found in the wreckage." Ward replied, "I was flying my niece back to my sister's house. She must be there now. I dropped her off before the storm." The doctor smiled and said, "I'm relieved. You will be able to leave in a few days, Mr. Watson." Ward smiled. "Thank you Doctor…?" "Campbell." the doctor replied, "Doctor Lincoln Campbell."

Skye POV

After May and Coulson finished questioning her, Skye went to the lab where Fitzsimmons ran multiple tests on her. "Skye," Jemma said, "your vocal cords are severely damaged, but I think that we can fix them." She pulled out a small device that looked like an electronic band-aid. "This will heal your vocal cords. Whether it will heal them enough for you to speak is a mystery. I'm hopeful it will work." Skye nodded.

"Open wide." Jemma said. Skye did and she swallowed the strange device. "It'll take a few days for us to figure out if it's working or not." Fitz chimed in. "You can go now, but we want to see Violet." Skye nodded.

She left the lab and was proceeding to her room to tell Violet to go to Fitzsimmons, when she heard shrieks of delight. "Do it again!" Violet's voice rang out. "Do it again Miss Bobbie!" Intrigued, Skye went to find them. She found Bobbie lifting Violet in the air, using her as a human weapon.

Skye wished she could laugh. Bobbie gently put Violet down. "That's enough for one day Sweetie!" she said in a motherly tone. Then she noticed Skye standing off to the side. "Looks like your sister wants you." Violet ran up to Skye. She wrote _Fitzsimmons want you._ Violet had quickly learned the names of everyone on the base. She quickly ran off.

"How are you?" Bobbie asked. _Fitzsimmons might have found a way that I can speak again._ Bobbie's face lit up. "That's wonderful! Do you think it can work?" Skye nodded. She wrote, _When you were playing with Violet, did you notice anything strange?_ Bobbie nodded. "She didn't want to be touched below the waist. I had a difficult time picking her up." Skye wrote, _She was having a nightmare and I think that her dad hurt her and possibly sexually abused her._ Bobbie stared at her in shock. "That's horrible!" she nearly yelled. "Her own father?" Skye nodded. "I'll make sure not to touch her below the waist next time." Skye smiled and went to her room.


	11. Violet

Violet POV

Violet ran over to the lab. Fitzsimmons were waiting for her. "Honey," Jemma said in a motherly tone, "I just want to run some tests on her. Is that OK?" Violet nodded. They proceeded to run some tests on her. As Jemma left to check some of the results, Fitz asked Violet to take off her clothes so they could inspect her for bruises.

Fitz had no intention of inspecting her, Jemma was going to do that. Violet screamed when Fitz asked her. "No!", she cried. "Please don't hurt me!" Violet ran out of the room, sobbing. "What did you?" Jemma shouted when she left. "I didn't do anything!" Fitz defended himself. "I asked her to take off her clothes so you could inspect her, and she started screaming."

Violet had run right into the arms of Melinda May. "Shh." May cooed. "It's OK baby girl." May continued to hold the sobbing Violet. She brought her into her room. "I'll be right back." May told the forlorn figure. May stormed into the lab. She knew that's where Violet had last been.

As Jemma was explaining to Fitz that it was possible that Violet had been sexually abused, May came in. "What happened to Violet?" she asked. Jemma quickly explained what had happened. May's eyes widened. "The poor girl." she murmured. "I still need to examine her." Jemma said. "Could you bring her back?" May nodded and said, "Only if he's not here." Fitz gladly left the room.

May went back to her room. Violet had fallen asleep. May gently picked her up and carried her to lab. Jemma was able to take her clothes off while she was asleep. She found bruises, scratches, and burns running all over Violet's body. Jemma couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her father was truly a horrible person. She quickly put Violet's clothes back on. Violet woke up and started crying.

Jemma wrapped her arms around the sobbing child. "It's OK sweetie." she said. "Nobody's ever going to hurt you again."


	12. George

Jemma POV

As Jemma was hugging Violet, she heard a ringing sound. She let go of Violet and turned around. Skye had left her cell phone in there. Jemma answered it.

"Hello?" A man's voice came on the phone, "Hello. Is this Skye?" "This is a friend of Skye's." Jemma answered. "She can't come to the phone right now." "That's ok." The voice replied, "I just want her to know that a George Watson wants to see her at the Richmond hospital." "I'll be sure to tell her." Jemma said, confused. "Bye" The other person hung up.

Jemma placed the phone down, navigated Violet to her sister and proceeded to tell Skye what happened. After getting over the fact that Violet had been sexually abused, Skye wrote, _Who's George Watson?_ Jemma shrugged. Then, Skye's face lit up. She wrote, _G.W._ She was looking at Jemma, waiting for her to get it.

Jemma was confused. "I don't get it." She said. Skye rolled her eyes and wrote, _Grant Ward._ Jemma's eyes got huge. "Ward wants to see you?" Skye nodded. _Don't tell Coulson._ She wrote. _I'll ask May. I'll tell her it's an old friend of mine._ Jemma laughed. "That's true!" Skye left the room and went to see May.

May POV

May was doing Tai Chi, when Skye came in. "Hello Skye." she said, not changing position. "How's Violet?" _She's doing ok._ Skye wrote. _Can you take me to Richmond Hospital in Virginia? I need to visit a friend._ May nodded. "Ok. Wheels up in 5."

As they were flying, May asked, "Who are we visiting?" _George Watson._ Skye wrote. _He was in the same foster home as I was._ May wasn't so sure that Skye was telling the truth. Something about the name George Watson was suspicios. May decided no to say anything.


	13. Hospital

Skye POV

When they landed, Skye went into the Hospital with May. May only came along to talk for her. Skye hadn't really tried to talk yet. She wasn't sure if the device would work yet.

"Ah, yes." The receptionist said. "George Watson. Room 457." May thanked the woman and Skye headed up the elevator. She quickly found room 457. She entered and found Ward, lying in the bed. His head was partly bandaged and his leg was elevated and in a cast.

When he saw Skye, Ward's face lit up. "Skye!" He exclaimed joyfully. "You got my message!" Skye nodded. All of a sudden a doctor came in. "Hello." He said. "Are you family?" Skye stared at her blankly. Ward answered for her. "She can't speak and she's my girlfriend." "Oh." The doctor said, looking embarrassed. "I'm sorry." Skye waved, as though to say "it's nothing". The doctor quickly left. Before leaving, he said, "I'm Lincoln. By the way." Skye nodded

Skye grabbed her pen and paper and wrote, _What happened?_ "Plane crashed." He said simply. There was really nothing more to say. Skye waved and left. She didn't see his heartbroken expression as she left. She didn't hear his sobs as she walked down the hall. She didn't know his heart was breaking as she entered the elevator.

May POV

May couldn't believe it. She'd just figured it out. The initials of George Watson were the same as Grant Ward's! This couldn't be a coincidence. Technically, Skye hadn't lied to her. She was visiting an old friend who was currently going by George Watson.

May was still mad at Skye, but more concerned for her. She was about to head up to his room, when Skye came down the elevator. May gave her one angry look and Skye knew that May had figured it out.

They were not communicating on the entire flight back. May was fuming and Skye was very guilty. May knew that Skye had to conceal who she was going to see or else May wouldn't have taken her. Finally, May asked, "Why was he in the hospital?" Skye looked up, surprised. She wrote, _The plane that took us here crashed on the way back. He's ok._ May was surprised. Ward had gotten himself hurt because he had taken Skye and Violet to Shield. Maybe he wasn't quite the monster she thought.


	14. Fairy Tale

**_I don't own the song Fairytale by Sara Bareilles Hope you enjoy. Please review._**

Jemma POV

Jemma had made Violet some chocolate chip cookies and they were sitting on the couch, watching _Frozen_ and eating cookies. "I've always wanted to watch this movie!" Violet said on the top of her lungs. "I like the snowman. He's funny." Jemma nodded, not really paying attention. How could someone hurt this sweet, innocent girl? Her thoughts were interrupted by Fitz entering the room.

"You're watching Frozen?" He asked. Violet nodded, then asked, "Why can't you marry someone you just met?" She had apparently forgotten about the whole trying to take off clothes incident. Fitz had a deer in the headlights look, so Jemma answered, "Because you don't know them very well. Would you be best friends with a stranger?" Violet shook her head. "You'd have to get to know them right?" Jemma asked. Violet said, "Yeah I guess so." "If you wouldn't be best friends with a stranger, would you be married to a stranger?" She asked. Violet shook her head and said, "Let's keep watching the movie."

Fitz had decided to sit down on the couch next to them. He put his arm around Jemma. She didn't mind. They had just come to the part where Hans revealed that he didn't love Anna and that he was evil. Violet's eyes were huge. "How could he do something like that?" She half-screamed. "I thought she saw this before." Fitz said, looking at Jemma. Jemma shook her head. "Is she going to die?" Violet asked. "Do Disney Princesses ever die?" Jemma asked. "I don't know." Violet answered. "I've never seen a Disney movie besides this one."

Jemma's heart broke for this adorable girl who'd never seen a Disney movie. "Tomorrow," she said. "We are going to watch a bunch of Disney movies." "Yay!" exclaimed Violet. They continued to watch the movie. "She loves Elsa like I love Skye!" Violet said when they the reached the part where Anna saved Elsa. Jemma nodded. When they reached the end of the movie, Violet said, "That was the best movie ever!"

As Jemma was putting the DVD away and thinking a song to herself.

 _Cinderella laying on her bedroom floor._

 _She's got a crush on the guy at the liquor store._

All of a sudden, Violet started to sing the next line:

' _Cause Mr. Charming don't come any more and she forgets why she came here._

"Was I singing that aloud?" Jemma wondered. "No." Violet said. "You were thinking it." Jemma stared at her, confused. "You can read minds?" She asked. "Yeah." Violet said as if it was no big deal. "Can't you?" Jemma shook her head. "Have you always been able to read minds?" She asked. Violet shook her head. "Only since my daddy put me in mist." She said. "After that, I was in a dark, tight space." Jemma took Violet to Coulson.

"Coulson?" Jemma asked as they entered his room. "Yes?" Coulson replied. "Violet has something to show you." "OK." Coulson said. Violet said, "Think of a number any number." Coulson did so. "You're thinking of the number 101,170." He looked at her, surprised. "How did you know that?" He asked. "I can read minds." Violet said. "She's inhuman." Jemma told him. Violet looked confused. "What does that mean?" "It means," Jemma said, "that you have super powers." "Skye is one to." "Cool!" Violet exclaimed. "Can you think the rest of the song?" Jemma nodded. "I will, but first Coulson has to ask you a few questions."

After Coulson was done interrogating her, Jemma though the rest of the song while Violet sang along. She started over.

 _Cinderella laying on her bedroom floor_

 _She's got a crush on the guy in the liquor store_

 _Cause Mr. Charming don't come home anymore, and she forgets why she came here_

 _Sleeping Beauty's in a foul mood for shame_

 _She says, None for you dear prince, I'm tired today_

 _I'd rather sleep my whole life away than have you keep from dreaming._

 _Cause I don't care for your fairy tales_

 _You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing_

 _Snow White's doing dishes again cause_

 _What else can you do with seven itty-bitty men?_

 _Puts them to bed and calls up a friend_

 _She says Can you meet me at midnight?_

 _The tall blonde let's out a cry of despair_

 _Would have cut it myself if I knew men could climb hair_

 _I'll have to find another tower somewhere and keep away from the windows._

 _Cause I don't care for your fairy tales_

 _You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing_

 _Once upon a time in a faraway kingdom_

 _Man made up a story said that I should believe him_

 _Go and tell your white knight that he's handsome in hindsight_

 _But I don't want the next best thing_

 _So I sing and hold my head down and I break these walls round me_

 _Can't take no more of your fairytale love_

 _Cause I don't care for your fairy tales_

 _You're so worried about the maiden though you know she's only waiting on the next best thing_

 _I don't care_

 _I don't care_

 _Worry bout the maiden though you know_

 _She's only waiting spent the whole life being graded on the sanctity of patience and a dumb_

 _Appreciation_

 _But the story needs some mending and a better happy ending_

 _Cause I don't want the next best thing_

 _No no I don't want the next best thing_

"What's a fairy tale?" Violet asked. She must have been the only little girl in the universe who didn't know what a fairy tale was. Jemma began to explain to her what a fairy tale was.

 _ **I am not going to update this until I get at least one review. I don't care if it's "I hate this story." I just want a review.**_


	15. Powers

_**I don't own 25 Years by Blackmore's Night. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

Skye POV

May agreed not to tell anyone about who they visited. They had just arrived when Violet came running to Skye. "Hi!" She said. "I just watched Frozen. It's the best movie ever!" Skye smiled. _Yes it is._ She wrote. Jemma was right behind Violet. "I need to tell both of you something." She said. Jemma brought them both into the lab. Violet went to play with Fitz.

"I discovered something while you were gone." She told them. "Violet is an inhuman." May and Skye looked at her in surprise. "Her father put her in the mist when she wasn't very old." Jemma continued. "She has the power to read minds." Skye wrote, _She can read minds?_ Jemma nodded. Fitz came in with Violet on his shoulders. "Giddy up horsey!" Violet shrieked in delight. "Horsey needs to go get something to eat." Fitz said. "See you later."

"Violet." Jemma said. "Can you show May and Skye your powers like you did with Coulson?" Violet smiled and nodded. "Think of a number any number." She said. They did. "1783." Violet told Skye. She told May, "You don't think I can read your mind so you're not thinking of a number." Both of them were surprised. "Also," Jemma pointed out. "She has a lovely singing voice." "Think of a song." Violet said. May did.

 _25 years since I woke up trembling_

 _25 years since that terrible dream_

 _I could see that the world was crumbling_

 _Nothing is ever as it seems_

 _Tried to run but my feet were frozen_

 _Tried to scream but there was no sound_

 _In my head voices echoing_

 _Girl you should know better by now_

 _Long ago, Far away…_

 _In the midst of yesterday_

 _And you tried so hard to save me_

 _How do you save someone from themselves_

 _All those years, wasted wishes_

 _Drowning in the wishing well…_

 _Long ago, Far away…_

 _In the midst of yesterday_

 _25 years since I woke up trembling_

 _25 years since that terrible dream_

 _I could see that the world was crumbling_

 _Nothing is ever as it seems_

 _Long ago, Far away…_

 _In the midst of yesterday_

Violet finished singing. They all clapped. "That was beautiful Violet!" May said. She blushed. "Thank you." She said. Skye wrote, _Why don't we go watch one of my favorite movies? Tangled._ "Yay!" Violet said. They went out to watch the movie.

May POV

When they left, May said to Jemma, "Did you know who we were visiting?" Jemma answered, "Yes I did." "I'm not going to tell anyone." May replied. "It seems that Ward is not quite the monster that I thought he was." "I'm not going to tell anyone either." Jemma said. May left the lab. Coulson saw her and went up to her. "How was your visit?" He asked. "It was good." May answered. "Do you know that Violet's an-" He began. "Inhuman?" May finished. "Jemma told us." "She's a wonderful singer to." She continued. "Is she?" Coulson asked. "I'll have to ask her to sing later." "I was just going to grab something to eat." He continued. "Do you want to join me?" May nodded and they went to get something to eat.


	16. May

Skye POV

Right in the middle of the song, "I've got a dream." Violet asked, "What does raped mean?" Skye quickly put the movie on pause. _Where did you hear that word?"_ She wrote. "Right before May began to think of the song, she thought, 'It's been about 25 years since I was raped.'" Violet told her. "What does it mean?" Skye gave Violet a horrified look. _It's what your daddy did to you._ She wrote.

Violet looked terrified. "That happened to May?" She asked. Skye nodded. She put the movie back on and Violet continued to watch. She went to go find May.

When she found her, Skye wrote, _Were you raped?_ May gasped in surprise. She was eating with Coulson and Skye turned the paper so he couldn't read it. "Can I talk to you in private?" May asked. Skye nodded. When they were alone, May asked, "How do you know about that?" Skye wrote, _When Violet was reading your mind for the song, you thought, "It's been about 25 years since I was raped."_ She held her head in her hands.

Skye gently placed her arm on May's shoulder, as if to say, _It's OK._ When she looked up, she had tears coming down her cheeks. "I never told anyone." She whispered, still crying. "Not my parents, Andrew, or even Coulson." _What happened?_ Skye wrote. "I wasn't married yet." May said. "I was on a mission. I met this guy, Kilo. He seemed nice enough. Kilo snuck into the hotel I was staying at and…" She started to sob.

Skye put her arms around her. Suddenly, Violet ran in sobbing. "Skye you've got to fix it!" She implored. Skye was confused. _Fix what?_ She wrote. "Eugene is dying and you have to heal him!" She was still confused when Fitz entered the room. "What she means is that you have to find her new batteries for the remote. She won't let me find some." Skye nodded and went with Violet.

Fitz POV

Fitz was about to leave the room, when he saw May, still sobbing. "Are you OK?" He asked. She shook her head. "I'm going to go get Coulson." Fitz said and went to do so. He went to the kitchen and found him eating a sandwich. "Sir May needs you." Fitz said. Coulson looked surprised. "For what?" He asked. "Just come quickly." Coulson didn't argue and did as he said. When they came to the room, Coulson saw her crying. "May!" He said. "Are you alright?" She continued to sob.

Coulson POV

Coulson put his arms around her. "It's OK Melinda." He said. "Everything's OK." Why was she so upset? He wondered. Was it something Skye said? After May had finally stopped crying, He asked, "What happened?" "I have to tell you something." She said.


	17. Cake

Skye POV

After finding batteries for the remote, Skye and Violet went back to watch the movie. Fitz came in in and told them that Coulson was with May, so she stayed. "That was even better than Frozen!" The little girl exclaimed. Skye smiled. _What do you want to do next?_ She wrote. Violet thought for a moment. "I wanna bake a cake!" She said with excitement.

Skye laughed silently. A chuckle actually slipped out. Violet was as surprised as she was. "Are your vocal cords getting better?" She asked. Skye tried to talk, but nothing came out. _Maybe just a little._ She wrote. _And didn't you just eat some cookies?_ "This isn't for me." Violet explained. "This is for Miss Bobbie!" Skye was confused. _Why?_ She asked.

"It's her birthday." Violet replied. Skye was surprised. _How do you know that?_ She wrote. "I read her mind." Violet said. Skye nodded. It was odd that her little sister had the ability to read minds. It was odd that she had a little sister! "Are we going to make the cake?" The said little sister interrupted her thoughts. She nodded again. "Yay!" The girl shrieked in delight.

They went to the kitchen. Nobody was there. Skye opened one of the cabinets and found a large quantity of cake mixes. Apparently someone liked to bake. She pulled out a white cake mix and a chocolate cake mix. Violet told her that Bobbie liked both of those flavors and liked big cakes. They started to make the cakes. After a while they placed both of them in the oven.

As they were waiting, they started to clean up. Hunter walked into the room. "Something smells good in here!" He said. "It's a cake." Violet told him. "It's for Miss Bobbie's-" "Birthday." He finished with a groan. "I completely forgot! What should I get her?" Skye was about to write something down, when Violet piped up. "Her favorite candies are turtles with salt. How are those candies?" Hunter started laughing and explained to her what turtles were.

After he left to get her some chocolates, Skye and Violet continued to wait. Violet would not stop singing, "At last I see the light." Skye couldn't stand it anymore. Without thinking, she tried to shout, "Stop it!" All she managed was the whispered version of stop. Violet was surprised. "You talked!" She said excitedly. Skye tried again, but nothing came out. All of a sudden, the oven timer beeped. She took out the cakes and placed them on a rack.


	18. Frosting

Violet POV

While they were waiting for the cakes to cool, Skye got out a game and the started to play it. Go Fish was the most fun game Violet had ever played. She soon found that it could considered cheating to read someone's mind during the game. Right as Violet was about to win, she heard Bobbie's thoughts: _What smells so good?_ After a bit of checking, Violet discovered that Bobbie was near the kitchen and they had forgotten to hide the cakes!

"We have to go and hide the cakes!" Violet said loudly. Skye put a finger on her lips and wrote, _Why?_ "Because Miss Bobbie is going to find them!" They ran to the kitchen and hid the cakes just as Bobbie entered the room. "It smells so good in here!" She said. "What are you making?" "Skye's about to make me a sandwich." Violet replied. "Maybe someone else made something?" Bobbie didn't look entirely convinced, but left the room anyway.

They both sighed. _That was close!_ Skye wrote. _I hope she doesn't come back._ The cakes had cooled and they began to frost them. Violet frosted a lot of chocolate frosting because she knew that was how Bobbie liked it. She loved to lick the frosting because it tasted so good.

After a few minutes, Coulson came in the room. He didn't ask what they were doing, he simply signaled for Skye to come and talk with him. Violet knew that it had something to do with May, but she had learned that reading minds without asking was rude. She waited for Skye to be done.

Skye POV

 _How's May?_ Skye wrote immediately. Coulson sighed. "She's doing a little better, but how did you know that May was raped?" He asked. She replied, _Violet read her mind._ Coulson was silent for a few minutes, then he whispered, "Did you know about the baby?"


	19. Baby

Skye POV

Skye's mouth hung open. _Baby?_ She wrote. "So you didn't know." Coulson said. "The guy that raped her also go her pregnant." Skye stared at him in disbelief. May was a mother? He continued. "She told no one, but asked for personal leave for a year."

Coulson paused and said, "I can't believe that no one suspected, even when they found that her parents had no idea she was leaving." He took a breath and continued. "She had a daughter and gave her up for adoption." Skye couldn't believe what he was saying. May had a daughter that she'd given up for adoption!

 _Why are you telling me this?_ She asked. Coulson replied, "So you can help find her." He told her the name of the orphanage, exactly when she'd been given up, and described the baby as best as he could. She wrote it all down. Skye wrote, _I will try to find her, but I am currently trying to frost a cake._ Coulson's eyebrows raised. "A cake." _It's Bobbie's Birthday._ His eyebrows looked they were going to escape from his forehead.

 _As soon as the cake is done._ Skye promised. _I will do my best to find May's daughter._ A large, warm smile spread itself over Coulson's face. "Thank you Skye!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, giving her a hug. Skye smiled, but inside she knew what this girl had gone through. She'd grown up in foster care. She hoped that this girl had gotten adopted by a nice family.

Coulson left and Skye returned to the kitchen. To her surprise, Violet had finished the cakes and had just stacked them on top of the other. "Can you frost the words?" She asked. "My handwriting is sloppy." Skye smiled and slowly and carefully frosted the words: Happy Birthday, Bobbie!


	20. Surprise!

Bobbie POV

Bobbie hoped that someone had been making her a cake, but she highly doubted it. Nobody knew that it was her birthday except Hunter and he probably forgot. Again. Probably, somebody had been making something for themselves. She planned on finding Violet to play with her for a little while to get her mind off her forgotten birthday. She was walking towards the kitchen to find Violet, when she heard Violet's voice from the rec room, "Miss Bobbie! Can you come here please?"

Bobbie entered the rec room and found the lights were out. "Violet?" She called. "Where are you?" All of a sudden, the lights came back on, revealing everyone, balloons, and a huge cake. "Surprise!" They all shouted and started singing Happy Birthday. Bobbie was so surprised, she was unable to speak. When everyone had finished singing, she asked, "How did you know it was my birthday?" "I can read minds." Violet told her. "You've got presents!" Bobbie was so happy that she burst into tears. Hunter hugged her and whispered, "Happy Birthday, love."

It was, without a doubt, the best birthday she had ever had. All of the presents were great. Hunter handed her his present. "I saved the best for last." She rolled her eyes and unwrapped the large box. It was a large box of chocolate turtles, her favorite candy. Bobbie was about to say thank you, when she noticed that the box was already opened. "Did you already eat one of my turtles?" She asked Hunter, glaring accusingly. Everybody laughed when Violet said, "Sorry. Hunter gave it to me!" Bobbie continued to glare at him.

"Open the box!" Hunter told her. She did and in place of the missing turtle was a beautiful diamond ring.


	21. Happy

_I don't own Everybody by Ingrid Michaelson. I hope you enjoy!_

Violet POV

Bobbie was speechless. Hunter got down on one knee. "Barbara Morse, I love you more than anything that I could ever love. Will you do me the honor of marrying me again?" She smiled, but she couldn't find the words to find to speak. Instead, she kissed him. As they passionately embraced, she whispered, " _Best birthday ever."_

Everyone clapped and cheered. Violet clapped the loudest and cheered the most enthusiastically, even though she had no idea what was going on. Nobody had ever told her what marriage was. She knew that they were happy and that was all that mattered.

"Can I have another candy now?" Violet asked, interrupting the moment. "The first one was really good." Everyone laughed. She was still confused why everyone was laughing at her, but she laughed along. As long as everyone was happy, she was happy. She knew what happened when her father wasn't happy, so she wanted to make sure her new family was always happy.

"Can I sing a song for you, Miss Bobbie?" Violet asked. "Sure." Bobbie replied. "What do you want to sing?" "Just think of a song." Violet told her. She did and the little mind reader began to sing:

 _Hm hm hm hm  
Hm hm hm hm_

 _We have fallen down again tonight  
In this world it's hard to get it right  
Trying to make your heart fit like a glove  
What it needs is love, love, love_

 _Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

 _Happy is the heart that still feels pain  
Darkness drains and light will come again  
Swing open up your chest and let it in  
Just let the love, love, love begin_

 _Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh_

 _Oh, everybody knows the love  
Everybody holds the love  
Everybody folds for love  
Everybody feels the love  
Everybody steals the love  
Everybody heals with love_

 _Oh oh oh oh  
Just let the love love love begin_

 _Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Just let the love love love begin  
Everybody, everybody wants to love  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved  
Oh oh oh  
Just let the love love love begin_

 _Everybody, everybody wants to love (Everybody knows the love)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Everybody holds the love)  
Oh oh oh (Everybody folds for love)  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love (Everybody feels the love)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Everybody steals the love)  
Oh oh oh (Everybody heals with love)  
Oh oh oh_

 _Everybody, everybody wants to love (Oh everybody)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh  
Everybody, everybody wants to love (Oh everybody)  
Everybody, everybody wants to be loved (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh (Oh everybody)  
Oh oh oh_

 _Hm hm hm hm_

Skye POV

Everyone clapped and cheered again. Skye clapped the loudest. Violet smiled, but Skye could see her eyes, the eyes that were proof that everybody wants to be loved. Unfortunately, not everyone is and Skye could see that her little sister had not been loved for quite some time. She wondered how a girl who had most likely never been loved, could be so loving and happy all the time. Skye scooped Violet up in her arms. She would dedicate her life to making this little girl happy.


	22. Emergency

Ward POV

Ward had just been released from the hospital. He knew what he had to do. He took a taxi to where he had dropped Skye and her sister off. He gave himself up. It was the only way he could ever be with his true love again.

They put him in the basement again, but this time that was only a temporary home for him. They would find a more suitable place for him later. Ward told them that he would only speak to Skye. She hadn't come down yet and he hoped that she would soon.

Violet POV

Violet couldn't understand it. Everyone had been so happy and now they were angry, sad, and confused at the same time. She wasn't sure why. Everyone's' emotions were rolling off their bodies so she didn't have to mind read, but she knew it was rude to find out why everyone was so upset. So Violet decided to go down the stairs where Coulson had come up.

As she went down the stairs, she tripped and fell down four steps. She landed on the hard floor with a bloody and twisted leg. Violet began to scream.

Ward POV

Grant Ward was sitting down, contemplating his decision to come here, when he heard a bump and a scream. He recognized that scream. "Violet!" He shouted. "Are you ok?" When she continued to scream, he screamed too. It was only thing he could to do.

Ward screamed, "Skye! Help!" Nobody responded. "Coulson!" He called. "Jemma! Anyone!" Still, no one answered. He knew he had to do something. He had an emergency button in case there was an emergency and he had to leave. To prevent him from using this all the time, the machine would scan his surroundings to see if it was a real emergency.

How he hoped that the machine would think this would qualify this as an emergency. Ward pressed the button. The machine scanned his surroundings, deduced that this was an emergency, and let Ward out. It would also notify everyone that he had been let out of his cell.

He hobbled towards the screaming girl. "It's ok." He told her. "Do you remember me? I'm Grant Ward, I rescued you from your dad."


	23. Ward

Ward POV

Violet stopped screaming, but continued to cry. "Everything's going to be ok." He told her. "Someone will be here in a few minutes." He saw her leg.

Acting quickly, he took off his shirt and wrapped it around her leg. "This is going to hurt." Ward told her. She nodded and closed her eyes, waiting for the pain. He set her leg. Violet screamed and Ward hugged her. "You're going to be fine."

Skye POV

Skye was in her room reading a book, when alarms blared and green and white lights flashed. She knew what that meant. _Everyone_ knew what that meant. Somehow, Grant Ward had gotten out of his cell. Skye ran to the basement, opened the door, quickly went down the stairs and saw shirtless Grant Ward holding a sobbing Violet.

She said a single word, loud and clear, " _Violet!"_ Violet was so surprised that she stopped crying and Ward stared her. Skye picked her little sister up, looked into Ward's eyes and asked a silent question: _What happened?_ "As near as I can figure," Ward told her. "She fell down the stairs and broke her leg." Violet nodded.

Skye picked up Violet to get her to medical attention. Ward went back into his cell and by the time that Coulson came down to see if he had escaped, he had fallen asleep.


	24. Skye

Ward POV

When Ward woke up, Skye was there, watching him. "Good morning." Ward said yawning. Then, he remembered what had happened. "Is Violet ok?" He asked worriedly. Skye nodded. _If you hadn't done anything, she might have lost the leg or bled out and died._ She wrote.

Ward was still worried. "She's going to be fine, though right?" She nodded again and wrote, _she broke her leg, but thanks to you, she's going to be just fine._ Ward smiled for the first time since turning himself in. Skye smiled back. _Why?_ She wrote. _Why did you come back?_

"I came back because it's the only way I could ever see you again." He told her. "I love you."

Skye POV

Skye couldn't believe what he had just said. He'd told her before, but he'd never sounded as sure. _Do you mean that?_ She wrote. He nodded. "I would do anything for you." She held back tears. Ever since Ward had rescued her, her feelings for him had begun to change. At first, she hated him for what he had done. Now, she didn't hate him. Skye wasn't sure what she felt.

She got up and started to leave. "Please don't go." Ward pleaded. "It gets so lonely down here." Skye gave him a sad smile and said, "Thank you." She was getting much better at saying things now. She went up the stairs and left.


	25. Love

_I don't own The Hanging Tree. I hope you enjoy! Please review!_

Violet POV

Violet lay in her cot in sickbay, recovering. May was reading her Peter Rabbit, when Skye came back. "Did you tell him that I'm ok?" Violet asked. Skye smiled and nodded. The little girl smiled and said, "Good. He was so worried." She looked at May and asked, "Could you please excuse us? I need to talk to Skye." May smiled and left.

"Skye?" Violet said. _Yes?_ Her big sister wrote. "I know I'm not supposed to read people's minds without permission, but their emotions roll off of them sometimes without me even trying." Skye nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Mr. Hunter always feels something that I'm not sure what it is around Miss Bobbie. Mr. Coulson and Fizz feel the same way around May and Miss Jemma." Skye covered her mouth to keep from laughing.

 _Do you mean Fitz?_ She wrote, trying and failing not to laugh. Violet wasn't sure why Skye was laughing. "That's what I said." She told her big sister. "What is that feeling?" Skye stopped laughing. _It's called love._ She wrote. _Haven't you felt it before?_ Violet nodded. "I just wasn't sure what it was called." She was lying. Violet hadn't felt anything like it until she met Skye and Ward.

"Mr. Grant feels the same way about you." Violet told her big sister. "Both of you love me too." _I know that he loves me._ Skye wrote. "You love him too." The little girl said. "Why is he stuck in the basement if you love each other?" Skye looked so surprised. Then she wrote, _because he did very bad things._ "He saved me twice." Violet countered. "He saved you too. Can't you forgive him?"

Skye didn't write anything, so Violet asked, "Can I go visit him? So I can say thank you?" Skye nodded. She picked up her little sister and carried her to the basement. Ward was sitting and thinking when the sisters came. "Thank you Mr. Grant." Violet said. "Thank you for saving me." Ward smiled. "You're very welcome, Violet."

"Can I sing a song for you?" The little girl asked. He nodded. "Think of a song." She told him. He was confused, but he did so anyway. Violet sang,

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did __happen_ _here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the __dead_ _man_ _called_ _out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be __free_ _.  
Strange things did happen __here_ _  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of hope,  
Side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where I told you to run,  
So we'd both be free.  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where they strung up a man  
They say who murdered three.  
Strange things did happen __here_ _  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

 _Are you, are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out  
For his love to flee.  
Strange things did happen __here_ _  
No stranger would it be  
If we met at midnight  
In the hanging tree._

Ward was astonished. "You can read minds?" He asked, incredulously. Violet smiled and nodded. "Thank you for singing." "You're very welcome." Violet said. With that, the sisters left.


	26. Author's Note

_**Sorry this isn't a chapter, but I was wondering, what do you want May's daughter's name to be? Please PM or review with a suggestion. Thank you!**_


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry, still not a chapter. In one hour, I will randomly choose the name and the person whose name I've picked will be a character in later chapters. Please tell me as many girl names as you can.


	28. Foster

_**The name of May's daughter is Josephine Eris Foster.**_ _ **Congratulations**_ __ _ **to carebear02 for winning with Josephine! I will include you in a few chapters. If you're wondering who Josephine's father really is, I suggest you look up her middle name for a clue. Hope you enjoy!**_

Skye POV

Skye was trying to find May's daughter to distract herself from what Violet had told her. Was she really in love with Ward? Skye couldn't think of any reason that Violet would lie about that. A notification beeped on Skye's laptop interrupted her thoughts. _Progress!_ She thought.

She found May's daughter! Skye had been searching through the orphanage where May had given up her daughter and she'd found her! The girl was named Josephine Eris Foster. She was 4 years old when she'd been adopted, but that was all the information that Skye could find. She couldn't find who had adopted her or where they were, but the hacker kept trying.

Finally she found the file with Josephine's adoptive parents. A couple named David and Cynthia Foster had adopted May's daughter. Skye googled their names and to her surprise, found a picture of Jane Foster. The inhuman knew that Jane couldn't be May's daughter because Jane looked exactly like Cynthia. She dug a little deeper and found that Jane Foster had a little sister who had been adopted when Jane was 6. Now all Skye had to do was tell Coulson. Little did Skye know, but Phil Coulson had already met Josephine Foster.


	29. Coulson

Coulson POV

Coulson was in his office, when Skye burst in. "I found her!" She told him excitedly. He was flabbergasted. Coulson could not decide whether the fact that Skye had spoken or the fact that she had found May's long lost daughter that shocked him more. Skye smiled. "Jemma told me that it would be a while before I have fully regained my voice." The inhuman told him slowly and carefully. Coulson smiled. "I'm just glad to have your voice back." He replied.

"You found May's daughter?" He questioned in a more serious tone. She nodded, beaming, as she thrust a picture of Josephine into his hands. Skye said something else, but Coulson didn't hear her. He stared at the picture. He had seen this girl before, he knew her. But that couldn't be! She was-

"Coulson?" Skye inquired, prying him away from his thoughts. "Were you listening?" "Sorry. Could you repeat that?" He asked without looking up. She rolled her eyes. "I said, her name is-" Now it was Skye's turn to be interrupted. "Josephine Eris Foster." Coulson interjected, still staring at the picture. "Born on April 18th 1992. Adopted by David and Cynthia Foster on December 25th 1996." Skye gaped at him in shock.

He finally looked at away from the photograph of the beautiful woman with curly long brown hair and lovely blue eyes that seemed to be smiling at him the way they always did. Coulson looked sadly at the woman in front of him. "I know because we were together."

Skye POV

Skye looked at him in disbelief. "But that's" she started to say. "Impossible?" Her mentor and friend asked, smiling sadly. "You of all people should know that nearly nothing is impossible." "But didn't you have a girlfriend?" She asked. Coulson nodded. "This was after that. After I died." "Tell me." Skye implored. And with that invitation, Coulson proceeded to tell her his story.

 _ **I hoped you enjoyed! Please review! Thanks for reading!**_


	30. Josephine

Coulson POV

It was 6 months since I had died, before our team began. Someone kept e-mailing me, saying that they knew that I was alive, had proof, and would tell the world, unless I came to a certain place at a certain time. _At this point of the story, Skye interrupted by saying, "You mean she blackmailed you? This is May's daughter all right."_ Anyway, seeing as I had no choice, I went, took no backup, but I did have a gun. I wasn't sure who it would be, but I hoped it was Audrey.

Instead, it was a young woman with long curly brown hair and beautiful blue eyes who was surprised and ecstatic at the same time. "Oh my gosh!" She screamed in delight. "You really came! I knew you were alive!" I was flabbergasted. She introduced herself as Josephine Eris Foster and made sure to add who her sister at once before I asked. "Everyone always goes on about my sister." She told me, rolling her eyes. "Nobody knows or remembers that I'm a pretty good writer myself." Breaking my stunned silence, "What books did you write?"

We got into a pretty good conversation and I learned that she actually had no proof that I was alive, she hoped that I was alive. Josephine had learned who I was through her sister and Thor. She'd wanted to meet me so bad, I don't know why, but she found that I was dead. I don't know why she kept on looking for me, but somehow, she found my e-mail and messaged me.

 _Skye began to laugh. "This is definitely May's daughter!"_ We became friends, but I made her promise not tell anyone, especially Thor, that I was alive. Josephine agreed and we went separate ways. A few days later, she e-mailed me saying that someone was following her and asking if I could please come. I did and I got there just in time to see him holding her to a wall. I quickly saved her and left him for the authorities, telling her to tell them that a random guy saved her. Josephine did so. For the next two weeks, she kept e-mailing me about little things, like, "Could you come over? The power went out and I'm scared." or, "Could you come see what the loud noise was?" _"And you came?" Skye asked. "That's so sweet!"_

As I was saying, I went at her every beck and call and soon we became really good friends. One night, as we were watching a movie together, Josephine asked, "Do you know a shield agent name Melinda May?" You can imagine my surprise. I quickly put the movie on pause and asked, "How do you know her?" She lied and told me that they'd met once. Now I realize that she had found out that May was her mother and she thought that I was her father! I told her that I had never been with May and she believed me.

In the next month or so, we got even closer and I asked her out. Josephine was delighted and said yes. We'd been going out for about four months when Nick Fury found out about us. _Skye gasped._ He told me that we couldn't see each other any more. I loved her, so I wouldn't listen to him. Finally, he had to fake my death again and I had to promise not to tell her that I was still alive or I would be arrested as an enemy of Shield. _The young woman who was listening started to cry._

She was devastated when she got the news. Josephine kept e-mailing me, but I never replied. One day, she e-mailed me that if I was really dead; she was going to join me. I went to where she lived as fast as I could, but it was too late. I found her suicide note on her bed and an empty bottle of pills. They never found the body.

 ** _Hope you enjoyed! Is Josephine really dead? What happened to her? You'll find out in the next chapter. Please review. Thanks for reading!_**


	31. Reunion

Skye POV

"That's impossible!" She blurted out. "This picture was taken two weeks ago." Coulson looked up, startled. "That's impossible!" It was his turn to say. "She's dead." Skye shook her head. "I'll be right back." She told him, racing out of the room. She returned in a minute with her laptop. "Listen to this: 2 months after Josephine Foster went missing and was presumed dead, she was found on Long Island with no memory of the last two months." His eyes widened in surprise. "You mean she's alive?" He asked, not daring to believe it. She smiled and nodded. "Then we have to find her and reunite her with her mother." Coulson declared.

They told May where they were going, but not why. They wanted to keep it a surprise. "Now that you're director," Skye questioned, "can you let her know you're alive." Coulson nodded. "Before Fury left, he told me that it was no longer a secret that I was alive and I didn't need to keep it anymore." Skye smiled. "That's good." She said. The plane landed and they got out. They had sent an anonymous text message to Josephine saying that Coulson was alive and to meet them at that place.

Josephine was there and as soon as she saw Coulson, she ran up to him and kissed him. "Oh, Phil." She said, breaking away. "I missed you so much." He smiled at her. "I missed you too. I thought you were dead." "I love you!" She exclaimed. "I love you too." "Also," he added, "there's someone behind you that loves you even more. Meet Agent Melinda May, your mother." Josephine turned around and stared at her mother in shock. She rushed over and gave her a great big hug. "I've spent my whole life looking for you!" She told her, starting to cry. "I love you baby." May said. "I love you too."

 ** _Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hope you enjoyed! Please review._**


	32. Letting Go

_**Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been busy with my class. I don't own Maybe by Ingrid Michaelson. Hope you enjoy! Please review!**_

Violet POV

Violet was still in the sickbay. She felt a happy presence around the place. Something was different. Skye was passing the room and Violet called out,

"Hey, Skye!"

Turning around, Skye answered,

"Hey, Violet! What's up? How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better," Violet told her, "Why is everyone so happy?"

"Everyone is so happy," Skye replied, "Because we found May's daughter."

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Violet beamed, sitting up in her bed.

"What's her name?" She asked.

"Her name is Josephine," Skye answered.

"I'd like to meet her."

"I'll see that you do."

Skye left the room in search of Josephine. She finally found her in May's quarters. They were talking.

"Sorry to interrupt," She interrupted, "Do you mind if I borrow Josephine for a few minutes?"

"Sure," May agreed, getting up off the bed that they were sitting on.

Josephine went with Skye to the sickbay.

"I want you to meet someone," Sky said as they entered the sickbay, "This is my sister, Violet."

"Nice to meet you, Violet," Josephine greeted her, "I'm Josephine."

"It's nice to meet you, too," Violet replied, "Everyone is so happy. Why are you upset?"

Josephine was taken aback.

"How do you know I'm upset?" She asked.

"Because," Violet replied, "I'm empathic."

"Don't you mean, empathetic?"

"No, I mean empathic. I can read emotions."

Josephine glanced at Skye in confusion.

"She can read thoughts and emotions," She responded, "It's weird, I know."

Josephine's eyes grew wide.

"You can read minds?" She asked in awe.

Violet nodded.

"Yes, I can."

"That's... that's pretty cool."

Violet smiled.

"Thank you. Now, why are you upset?"

"I'm upset because Phil doesn't love me anymore. He says he does, but he's lying. He's in love with my mother."

Violet was confused.

"Who's Phil?" She asked.

"Mr. Coulson," Skye supplied.

"I see," Violet said in a very grown up manner.

"Do you love him?" She asked.

"I do."

"I saw it on a TV show once, but I think if you love him, you should let him go."

Josephine sighed.

"I know," She told her, "But I can't. I love him too much."

"Maybe," Skye said gently, "Too much for your own good."

"You're right," Josephine sighed again, "I'll let him go."

The little girl smiled.

"Good," She replied, "You feel better already, don't you?"

Josephine nodded.

"I do feel better."

Violet lit up.

"You wanna hear me sing?" She asked.

Josephine smiled.

"Sure."

"Think of song."

Josephine was confused but did so anyway.

Violet began to sing:

I don't wanna be the one to say goodbye

But I will, I will, I will

I don't wanna sit on the pavement while you fly

But I will, I will, oh yes I will

'Cause maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back around

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go

Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back to me

I don't wanna be the first to let it go

But I know, I know, I know

If you have the last hands that I want to hold

Then I know I've got to let them go

'Cause maybe in the future you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back around

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go

Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

I still feel you on the right side of the bed

And I still feel you in the blankets pulled over my head

But I'm gonna wash away, oh I'm gonna wash away

Everything till you come home to me

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

In the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back around

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back around

Maybe in the future, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back

Oh, the only way to really know is to really let it go

Maybe you're gonna come back, you're gonna come back

You're gonna come back to me, you're gonna come back to me

You're gonna come back to me

Josephine smiled.

"Thank you, Violet," She thanked the little girl.

"You're welcome," Violet replied.


	33. Falling

Skye POV

Skye walked out of the room and down the corridor. She couldn't help but think about what Violet had told her earlier. Was she in love with Grant Ward? She still wasn't sure. She decided to go visit him. She walked down the steps. She noticed that there was still blood on the floor where Violet had fallen. Ward was laying down on his cot.

"Hello Grant," She greeted him.

He sat up.

"Hello, Skye." He greeted her, standing up, "I missed you."

Skye prevented herself from saying, "I missed you, too."

How she longed to say those words. But she mustn't let him know that she possibly loved him back. At least, not yet.

"What did you come down here for?" Ward asked, "Information?"

"Yes," She replied, "Do you love me?"

Ward looked taken aback by the question.

"I've told you before, but yes, I love you," He replied.

All of a sudden, it all came out.

"I love you, too," She blurted out, "I missed you more than you can imagine. These past few days, I've been thinking only of you."

Ward looked shocked.

"You love me?" He asked, almost not daring to believe it

"Yes, I do," She replied, tears streaming down her face, "I care for you more than anything I have ever cared about."

She let Ward out of his cell and gave him a passionate kiss. One thing led to another and they were on the floor, taking their clothes off. I'll leave you to imagine what happened next.

Fitz had taken a lunch break from watching the cameras. Skye knew this. That's why she went down then. This went on for a week until Coulson began to get suspicious and they had to stop. Skye hadn't felt this happy for a long time. She walked with a spring in her step. She hummed a little song to herself. Everyone noticed it, but no one knew why. After a few days, Violet was able to walk again, with the help of crutches. Skye was in her room reading a book when Violet came in.

"Why are you so happy?" She asked.

"No reason," Skye lied.

Violet knew she was lying, but she didn't say anything. She knew that it was rude to read minds without permission, but she could always tell when someone was lying. She decided to change the subject.

"What are you reading?" She asked.

"The Fault in Our Stars," Skye replied.

"What's it about?" Violet questioned.

"It's about two teenagers who have cancer and they fall in love."

"What's cancer?"

"It's a sickness that can kill you."

Violet looked horrified.

"Can I catch it?" She asked nervously.

Skye laughed.

"No, you can't catch it."

"Oh, good."

"And anyway," She added, "Why do people fall in love? Why don't they jump into love or something?"

Skye laughed again.

"That," She replied, "Is a good question. I don't know."


	34. Leaving

Skye POV

Two months later, Skye was sick. She kept throwing up and feeling dizzy all the time. To top it all off, she was eating the weirdest things. She hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Skye took Lola to the convenience store. Skye was the only one allowed to drive Lola besides May. She got to the store, got out, and went inside. She found what she was looking for and went to the checkout counter. Her thing was checked out and she drove back to the base. She went to the bathroom. She got out the pregnancy test and used it. After a few minutes, her timer went off.

"Please don't be positive. Please don't be positive." She said to herself.

She turned over the test. It was positive. Skye couldn't believe it. She immediately filled with a sense of dread. What was she going to do with a baby? After a few minutes of thinking, she decided that she would do what May did. She would go on a leave of absence. How she had earned it! Skye wasn't sure if she would ever come back.

She could imagine life with a baby. All by herself. She could work with that. She would have to bring Violet, though. She couldn't just abandon the little girl. She knew, in her heart of hearts, that she could never abandon her baby either. If she had to, she hoped that she would. Skye headed to Coulson's office. When she got there, she knocked.

"Come in," Coulson said.

Skye went in.

"I'd like a leave of absence," She told him.

"That's fine," Coulson answered, "You've earned it, after what you've been through."

Skye smiled.

"Can I take Violet?" She asked.

He shrugged.

"Sure."

"Thank you, Coulson," She replied.

"You're welcome."

Skye went to pack her things. Violet was in her room, on the bed, reading The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe.

"That's a big book for a seven-year-old," Skye remarked, getting out a suitcase.

Violet put her book down.

"Where are you going?" The little girl asked.

"I'm leaving for a little while," Skye explained, grabbing some clothes from her drawers, "You are coming too."

Violet jumped off the bed.

"I am?" She asked in excitement.

"Where are we going?"

"To my apartment."

Skye had bought an apartment without notifying the rest of the team. No one would look for her there. She was careful what she thought or what she felt when Violet was around. Skye knew that Violet wouldn't purposely read her mind, but she might accidentally catch a feeling or a thought.

She packed up Violet's and her things. Thy got in Skye's van and rode to her apartment. It was an hour away and Violet fell asleep on the way there. When they got there, Skye carried the little girl out of the car and into the apartment. The apartment had two bedrooms and Skye placed Violet on one of the beds and tucked her in. It was 9:00 at night and she was feeling tired too. She went to her room and laid down. She contemplated what had happened that day. Would she ever go back? She still wasn't sure what she would do. When would she tell Violet that she was going to have a baby? She also wasn't sure. Skye turned off the light and went to sleep.


	35. Rain

Skye POV

When she woke up in the morning, she could the hear the roar of pouring rain outside. She got up, took a long steamy shower, and got dressed. When she walked out of her room, she noticed that it was alarmingly quiet. She looked in Violet's room and found that she wasn't there.

"Violet?" She called out.

There was no answer.

She looked around the apartment, then looked outside. Violet was playing outside in the rain. She was running around, laughing and playing around the sidewalk. Skye opened the door and shouted,

"Violet! Come inside! It's pouring out there."

Violet came in, soaking wet.

"You must be freezing!" Skye exclaimed, wrapping Violet in a towel.

Violet started shivering.

"It is cold outside," The little girl admitted, wrapping the towel closer to herself.

"What were you doing there without asking me?" Skye asked.

Violet shrugged.

"I didn't know I had to ask."

"Let me get you into some warm, dry, clothes," Skye told her, going to the nearest suitcase and unzipping it. She found Violet's clothes. She took out an outfit and asked Violet if she would go to her room and change into that. Violet looked at her warily.

"You won't be in there?" She asked nervously.

"Nope," Skye answered, "Go in there and do it yourself."

She went into her room, closed her door tight, and began to undress. Skye waited outside the door. In a few minutes, Violet came out of her room. She was wearing a striped hoodie and jeans.

"Are you warm enough in those clothes?" Skye asked.

"Yep!" The little girl answered, "Can we play a board game?"

"Sure."

Skye got out Monopoly and they played it. Skye was winning because Violet wasn't paying attention. She was entranced with the cuckoo clock that was hanging on the wall. She was waiting for it to cuckoo.

"You know," Skye remarked, jumping three spaces, "It'll never cuckoo if you keep looking at it."

Violet turned around, her face full of surprise.

"Never?" She asked, eyes wide.

Skye shook her head.

"Never."

Violet looked at the board.

"You landed on one of my propties!" She exclaimed in excitement.

"That's properties," Skye corrected, "How much do I owe you?"

"Twelve dollars," Violet answered, smiling.

Skye paid her.

"How did you learn to read?" Skye asked for she had assumed that Miles had kept her alone in the Hydra base.

Violet looked at her strangely.

"I went to school. Duh!"

Skye's eyebrows went up in surprise.

"There is a school at the Hydra base?" She asked.

"Of course!" Violet answered, rolling the dice.

She rolled a seven and landed on Go to Jail.

"Aww darn!" She exclaimed, moving herself to jail.

Skye was confused. Why would there be a school at the Hydra base? Then it hit her like a slap in the face. Hydra agents had kids who were training to be Hydra agents.

"Did you train to be a Hydra agent?" Skye asked.

"Nope," Violet said nonchalantly, rolling doubles, "Yay! I'm out of jail!"

"You don't learn to be an agent until you're in the fifth grade."

All of a sudden, Skye felt like she was going to be sick. She raced to the bathroom and promptly threw up.

"Skye!" Violet called, racing after her, "Are you okay?"

When she reached the bathroom and saw what was happening, she exclaimed in disgust,

"Eww! You're throwing up!"

After Skye had finished, she wiped her mouth off and washed her face.

"Ugh!" She exclaimed, flushing the toilet.

"Are you sick?" Violet asked, concerned and disgusted.

"Well," Skye began, not sure how to put it, "Not exactly."

Violet cocked her head.

"What do you mean 'Not exactly'?" She asked, confused.

Skye still wasn't sure how to answer the inquisitive seven-year-old. Should she tell her that she was pregnant? Would this little girl even understand it? Would she ask how it had happened? She sure hoped not.

"I don't really feel like explaining it right now," Skye told her finally.

She was still nauseous and felt like lying down.

"How about we put the game on pause?" She asked.

Violet nodded.

"Okay."

Skye went to lie down, but before she did, she asked Violet,

"What are you going to do now?"

"Read," The little girl answered.

"The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe?"

"Yep! It's my favorite!"

They went to their separate rooms and Skye laid down. She got out her book, The Fault in our Stars and began to read it. In a little while, she got up to check on Violet. Violet was fast asleep. It was only 1:00. Skye hoped that it was just the running around that got her so tired. She hoped she wasn't sick.


End file.
